Fight For You
by Halma
Summary: "Tant de temps passé loin de toi. Loin de nos étreintes passionnées. Loin de nos baisers enflammés. Et tout ce temps, je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer." - Post XMFC - Leger Slash Erik/Charles


_Titre_ : Fight for You

_Auteur_ : ChocolateShadow

_Pairing_ : Charles/Erik

_Rating_ : K

_Résumé : _« Tant de temps passé loin de toi. Loin de nos étreintes passionnées. Loin de nos baisers enflammés. Et tout ce temps, je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer_. » - _Post XMFC

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film

_Note_ : Un court OS, écrit en écoutant _Everything I Do_ de Bryan Adams. C'est donc triste, dramatique, tragique, bref tout ce que vous voulez sauf joyeux. Mais apparemment, ce n'est ni dark, ni fluffy. A vous de voir comment vous préférez le voir. Ah oui, et aussi, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la première personne donc je ne suis pas trop sûre de ce que ça donne en définitive … Enfin … Et comme toujours, je prends les reviews (même les mauvaises).

Bonne lecture !

**Fight For You**

Telle une ombre, je me glisse dans le manoir. Je connais cet endroit si bien, qu'il ne m'est pas difficile d'y entrer. J'ai passé tant de temps ici. Jouer échecs. Entrainer les enfants pour une bataille qui nous a définitivement séparés. Il y a combien de temps ? Des semaines. Des mois. Des années ? Tant de temps passé loin de toi. Loin de nos étreintes passionnées. Loin de nos baisers enflammés. Et tout ce temps, je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer. Malgré nos divergences, malgré nos différends. Je soupire, je sais que tu aurais aimé que tout soit différent. Que je sois différent. Tu n'as jamais osé me l'avouer, mais il n'est pas bien difficile de lire en toi. Enfin.

J'arpente ces couloirs qui m'étaient autrefois si familiers. Aujourd'hui, ils sont sombres et froids. Vibrant d'une nouvelle vie. Tous ces mutants que tu as recrutés depuis mon … départ. Tout ce changement. Je crois qu'égoïstement, j'aurais préféré que ta vie s'arrête avec moi. Je m'arrête devant _cette_ porte. Je l'ai franchi de si nombreuses fois. Aujourd'hui, cette nuit, j'ai peur d'en passer le seuil. Pour une dernière fois avec toi ? J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir de l'autre côté. En fait, je crois que désormais la seule personne qui m'effraie, c'est toi. Une peur viscérale de voir le dégout dans ton regard azur. Je ne veux pas que tu me rejette, alors que tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. Je suis un salaud. C'est bien connu.

Je rentre, silencieusement. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir décidé. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, je ne peux plus reculer. Je m'avance dans la pénombre, j'essaie de discerner ton corps endormi sur le lit. Mais il fait trop sombre.

« Bonsoir Erik. »

Je sursaute malgré moi. J'aurais dû me douter que tu savais que je viendrais. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu sais _tout_ de moi. Je reprends vite contenance. J'allume la lumière, pour mieux te voir. Je n'aurais pas dû. Te voir à moitié assis dans ce lit que je connais par cœur, sans espoir de pouvoir bouger le bas de ton corps me brise le cœur. Et puis mes yeux se posent sur ton fauteuil roulant. Je me sens blêmir. Je ne savais pas. Je voudrais que jurer qu'en t'abandonnant sur cette plage, je ne savais pas. Mais ça ne servirait à rien. Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. Tu suis mon regard et un sourire triste étire ton visage. D'un geste de la main, tu m'invite à m'assoir sur le bord du lit. Si près de toi. Docile, je m'exécute.

Je veux parler. Mais je ne sais plus quoi te dire. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu déjà ? Tu parles à ma place.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Erik. »

Tes yeux disent le contraire. Tu aurais préféré que je ne vienne pas, mais tu es trop gentil pour me l'avouer. Je ne peux retenir un ricanement. C'est plus fort que moi. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi. Je sais que je t'ai fait tant de mal. Et pas seulement physiquement. Je sais que tu voudrais m'oublier. Ou au moins effacer les moments qu'on a passés ensemble.

J'ouvre la bouche. Mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne suis plus pourquoi je suis venu. Je veux me lever et partir. Mais tu poses ta main sur la mienne. Tu me retiens du regard.

« J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi cette nuit. »

_Pour la vie. _Tu ne le dis pas, mais je peux le deviner. Je hoche la tête, vaincu par des yeux si bleus. Tu te pousses, me fait de la place auprès de toi. Comme avant. Comme cette première nuit que l'on passé ensemble. Si proche l'un de l'autre. Ta chaleur me réchauffait. C'est du passé. Il n'y a plus que le froid entre nous.

J'aimerais te dire que je t'aime. Les mots me brulent la gorge, mais je ne peux me résigner à les prononcer. Le dire serait signé mon échec. Nos yeux se perdent. Tu me regardes et je sais que tu entre dans ma tête. Je ne tente pas de te repousser. Tu prends juste ce dont tu as besoin. Tu ne cherches pas plus loin.

« Moi aussi. »

Mes traitres d'yeux s'embuent. Bon sang ! Je détourne la tête, par pudeur. Le temps où je pouvais pleurer devant toi est révolu. Je te sens te coller contre moi. Je ne cherche pas à te repousser. Je te laisse faire, je me laisse faire.

Nous restons en silence, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Comme avant. Et je me rends compte que c'est ça que je suis venu chercher. Un peu de toi, un peu du passé. Un peu d'amour, sans doute.

Tu t'endors contre moi. Je sens ta respiration devenir lente et régulière. Je sens ton corps se détendre. Et automatiquement, mes muscles se relâchent. Je reste longtemps les yeux ouverts. A ne pas savoir quoi dire. _Je suis désolé. _Non, je ne le suis pas. Je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait. Aucun de mes choix. A part peut être t'avoir abandonné sur cette plage … Peut être. Je voudrais te dire que tu es ma raison de vivre. Je voudrais te dire que tous les jours je me bats pour toi. Contre toi aussi. Mais c'est pour mieux te protéger. Tu es si naïf ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que les humains que tu cherches tant à protéger ne sont pas aussi sympathiques que tu te plais à le croire.

Mais je crois que c'est comme ça que je t'aime. J'embrasse tes cheveux. Tu ne te réveillés pas. Je caresse ton visage.

« A bientôt. Mon très cher Charles. »

Je me lève. Tu te réveilles et me regarde m'éloigner en silence. Je sens ton regard qui me brule. Ton regard chargé de reproches. Chargé d'amour, aussi. Avant de franchir la porte, je me retourne. Te regarde une dernière fois. Je veux courir vers toi, t'embrasser. Fort. Te serrer encore contre moi. Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je me contente alors de te regarder, pour imprimer ton visage sur ma rétine.

« Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi. »

Et je m'en vais. Sans un regard en arrière. Sans un remord. Demain nous serons à nouveau ennemis …. Jusqu'à notre prochaine nuit.


End file.
